voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Lieben
Crown Prince Joshua Lieben of DresVan is one of the princes you can choose in Be My Princess. He is the grandfather of Prince Sieg Lieben. While not directly confirmed, it can be assumed that he is deceased by the events of Be My Princess 2. Background Prince Joshua is an only child growing up in a kingdom that revolves around rules. He spent most of his childhood reading books and he was often alone as his parents were often away or busy. During his main route, you are taken to DresVan after Joshua mistook you for Nobel Michel's granddaughter and you cannot leave without filling out the required paperwork which is quite a lot and is all in DresVan's native language. While there you learn of DresVan's connection to Nervan: they were once a united nation but separated after the war. Tensions still exists but the countries have signed a peace treaty. Appearance Joshua has purple voluminous hair, purple eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' Joshua wears a white coat with gold embedding. He wear a blue sash across his body and he has his gold medals all over the sash and some of the medals are near his left shoulder. *'Civilian Attire:' Joshua wears a lavender colored sweater with a brown scarf. *'Formal Attire:' Joshua wears a black tailcoat with a white polo shirt underneath, and he wears a bow tie *'Sleepwear:' Joshua wears a tannish blazer/robe with a black shirt underneath. Personality Prince Joshua is a "by the book" type of person, basing situations off of what he has read and is often taken by surprise when things don't go the way he thought it would. He usually has a straight face and will address people formally (he has addressed you by your full name at one point in the GREE version) and only associates with those who have status but that has changed since he met you. He can also be rude without knowing it and he will bluntly say what he thinks. Despite this he is an awkward and pure person. For example, after something had happened between you and him he is seen in the dining hall eating his breakfast, it was quiet between the two of them until Jan broke the silence by telling Joshua he was reading his newspaper upside down. He retorted while blushing in embarrassment that he "knew" and wanted to "make sure" Jan was doing his job. Which also implies that he is quite silly and hides his embarrassment with harsh words. He is also not without a weakness, dogs are his favorite animals but... he fears cats. His fear is so strong that when you had picked up a cat outside of Joshua's room, he locked the door that lead to his balcony and mouthed "put it down". At times like this you find this entertaining and at one point mimiced a cat's meow to which Joshua sprang from his bed and looked around in fear (GREE version). This trait of his is present in his grandson. Joshua also loves to eat, particularly rice balls. He loves it enough to even critque the food and if he feels that it does not taste good he will let whoever it is that cooked it, know. Summary of Routes Coming soon... Trivia *Joshua is a predominantly male name. It is biblical and it also originated from the Hebrew language. It means "salvation", "Jehovah is generous" or "Jehovah saves". *He is nicknamed the "Onigiri Prince" by his chef. *Roberto likes to mess with him, usually to get a reaction out of him. *Joshua's surname, Lieben, comes from the German language. It means "love", so when combined with his given name - his full name means "love and salvation". *Joshua's initial facade and attitude is similar to Keith and Glenn; and this is because they are all considered to be つんでれ (''tsundere) ''characters. *He enjoys playing tennis and plays it as a pass-time. *Joshua is ranked 3rd in the English IKEMEN Ranking. Category:Be My Princess Category:Joshua Lieben Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Born in January Category:Tsundere Category:Voiced Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type A